Shared Burden
by GRX3m0m
Summary: Naruto and Sakura have returned from their failed mission to bring back their former teammate. The rest of the Konoha 11 are asked by Tsunade, Hokage of Konoha to find Sakura and a depressed Naruto and help him however they can. Even if that means learning one of the darkest secrets in Konoha's history. Rated T for minor language.
Hello everyone! This is a one-shot I had started ages ago and was sitting in my computer almost completely finished. I always loved stories about friendship between the Konoha 11 (so if you have some in mind that have all 11 of them, please PM them to me) and decided to write one myself. As I said most of it was written years ago, so the writing style doesn't really represent my current 'skill'. I still think it turned out alright though! On with the story!

 **GRX3m0m PRESENT  
**

 **SHARED BURDEN**

The streets of Konoha were busy, something expected at the late morning hour. Women were walking around with shopping bags, children were playing around, and carts were hurrying to make deliveries. Shikamaru dodged a cart as he walked; he was on his way to the flower shop, were he was supposed to get Ino. After that, the two of them had to go to Choji's home and fetch him before going to the Hokage's office. Being the highest rank among his past team, he was briefed a bit about the situation.

Naruto's team had returned from their mission. Shikamaru wasn't surprised when she informed him of their failure. Not because Naruto's team was useless. On the contrary, they were a force to be reckoned with. But he knew they were after Orochimaru and Sasuke, two of Konoha's most dangerous Missing Nin, or Rogue if you prefer. In his opinion, the chances of them succeeding were below ten percent.

He was so lost in thought, that he almost passed the shop. He entered the building and found his (troublesome) friend talking with a customer. He waited patiently as they finished and the woman left with two different flowers Shikamaru didn't even know. Ino looked at him clearly surprised, and placed her hands behind her back as she bent forward, intruded to his personal space, causing him to move back a bit.

"How come you are here Shikamaru?" She asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion "It's far too early to be done with today's mission. Even if you did finish early, you'd either sleep under a tree or spend time with Temari".

"I haven't been assigned a mission today, except if you count fetching you and Choji," The Nara said, placing his hands behind his head and looking at some flowers behind Ino "And for you information, Temari left almost a week ago. She's probably back at Suna by now," Ino placed her hands in front of her, something she always did when nervous.

"Who asked you to fetch us? Is something wrong?"

"Don't worry, it's not something that serious," The teen said and turned around, followed by, a now curious, Ino.

* * *

Tenten was sweating like crazy. She had been practicing her aim ever since she could remember and had always liked testing her abilities. Right now, she was standing on the clearing, facing her most challenging test ever, and she was doing incredibly well. She had found her target in all of her shots, despite the obstacles and she was now on her final and most difficult shot. Her mind was focused, her vision clear. She took a deep breath, holding it to keep her hand steady and she made the motion to throw the kunai…

"TENTEN!" A shout reached her ears, making her jump and squeal in surprise. She watched wide eyed as the kunai was thrown way out of course.

"LEE!" She shouted in frustration, causing the taijutsu expect to blink in confusion. The girl growled "I was doing so well and you ruined my concentration with your loud voice!"

"Oh, I am really sorry Tenten, but Gai sensei told me the Hokage is asking for us," Lee said and Tenten's frustration disappeared. She narrowed her eyes and looked at him.

"Have you and Neji destroyed the training grounds in one of your spars again?" She asked and Lee averted his eyes from her, whistling innocently.

"The training grounds? I don't know what you're talking about Tenten," He said and Tenten sweat-dropped at Lee's obvious lie.

"Why did I have to end up with you two as teammates?" She asked no one in particular. Lee misunderstood though and answered.

"Because Neji is a genius and I am the most youthful ninja out there! Well, maybe except Gai-Sensei," He said and Tenten face-palmed.

"Let's just go Lee," She said and grabbed his hand, dragging him all the way to Hokage's office, where she was sure Neji would be waiting.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?!" Kiba demanded as he entered the Hokage's office, followed by his team. Tsunade looked at him with her usual position; bent forward with her hands in front of her mouth. Kiba looked around and was surprised to find Shikamaru, Neji and their previous training teams "Is this some sort of reunion? Then where is that loudmouth Naruto?"

"I don't think you of all people should call anyone loudmouth Kiba-kun," Hinata said quietly. Kiba ignored her and continued staring at Tsunade.

"Naruto isn't coming Kiba," She said and Kiba raised an eyebrow "But he is the reason for this meeting," The teens in the room looked at each other in surprise. Shikamaru looked at Tsunade, his eyes narrowed.

"Care to explain that?" He asked, crossing his arms. Tsunade let out a small sigh before answering.

"As you are probably aware, team 7 returned this morning to report a failed mission," The Hokage said, causing different reactions from the teens in front of her. Ino, Choji, Tenten and Lee looked surprised, Hinata looked concerned, Kiba and Neji crossed the arms and narrowed their eyes, and Shikamaru and Shino didn't reach at all.

"It seems Naruto needs more training," Kiba stated, getting everyone's attention "Weird how I thought he'd actually beat that pretty boy extraordinaire,"Ino glared furiously at him before turning to the Hokage.

"Tsunade-Sama, it's not like we don't care, but why exactly are we here for? What does team 7's failure have to do with us?" Tsunade stayed silent for a moment, her eyes closed. She seemed to hesitate, but eventually she continued.

"During their mission, something happened," She started, getting interested looks for everyone in the room "Something that team 7 and the whole village in general could do without. That something involves Naruto; he is not taking it well," Now everyone's interest had skyrocketed, even Shino actually showed facial expression.

"Get it over with damn it!" Kiba shouted. Hinata's eyes widened, Ino growled under her breath and Tenten threw a blunt kunai at his head.

"Will you stop showing disrespect to the village head?" Ino chastised him before forcefully lowering his head with her hands "He apologizes Tsunade-Sama," She said and kicked the other boy on the shin, forcing an apology out of him.

"To answer Kiba's polite request to hurry up," Tsunade said, earning a small laugh from Choji and Shikamaru "I'll just say that I cannot tell you," Most the teens almost dropped comically on their back "If I did, I'd reveal an S-Rank village secret; one that only Naruto has the right to reveal".

"Excuse me Tsunade-Sama, to repeat Ino's question, why are we here then?" Choji asked, raising his arm as if to ask for permission.

"Naruto needs to make peace with that secret and in order to do so, he's gonna need your help," She raised a finger to stop the incoming questions from Kiba, Ino and Tenten "I can't tell you how, you'll just have to figure that out when and **if** Naruto decides to tell you. Now go, Naruto and Sakura are by the waterfall," And with that, she picked up the files she'd been studding before and continued her work as the teens left her office.

* * *

"Is it just me, or was that a bit weird?" Lee asked as the group made their way through the village, earning looks from everyone around them. It's not every day that you get to see nine of Konoha's youngest well known ninja walking together "I mean, what kind of secret only Naruto is allowed to reveal? And an S-Rank at that".

"Yeah, what's this about? It stinks no matter what way you smell at it," Kiba said and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I don't know, but it makes me nervous," Ino said looking worried "It sounds like we're about to learn something dark and forbidden".

"It's an S-Rank secret Ino," Shikamaru said without even looking at her "It's bound to be forbidden and quite likely dark".

"I just want to help Naruto-kun," Hinata said and blushed at the attention she received "Tsunade-Sama said that he needs help. What could he, of all people need help with?"

"Let's just hurry up already! I am really curious," Choji said rubbed his stomach "And being curious makes me hungry," And with that, he started running.

"Everything makes you hungry," Ino said and run after him "Especially running!" Choji was already too far to hear her. Everyone took that as their queue to follow.

It didn't take them long to reach the waterfall and true to the Hokage's word, Naruto was sitting on a rock in front of the water with his head bowed, looking sad. Sakura was leaning on a tree, with closed eyes which opened when she heard them. Naruto heard them too, as he looked at them curiously. He seemed lost, like he didn't know where he was. They stood there for a moment, no one knowing what to say until Shikamaru waved at them.

"Morning," He said and Naruto blinked before waving back.

"Morning… What are you all doing here?" He asked curiously. He couldn't think of anything that could bring the nine teenage ninja here.

"The Hokage said you need our help with something," Neji said and walked forward to sit next to Naruto. The rest looked at each other before following him and sitting near him.

"Help?" Naruto seemed outright confused "I don't need help with anything, why would she think that?" He asked a bit too loudly to be genuine.

"Because I told her so," Sakura said and everyone looked at her. Naruto went wide eyed for a second, before his eyes narrowed in anger.

"You had no right to do that Sakura-chan!" He said, the anger even more visible in his voice "I am perfectly fine!"

"I beg to defer," Sakura said calmly, her tone the exact opposite of Naruto's "You've been moping around for the past two hours. To be honest, I am sick of trying to make you understand".

"Oh, I do understand," Naruto said and stood up to face her "It's you who doesn't understand! You haven't realized what it really means. You can't **imagine** what it really means!"

"You seem to forget that I was there!" Sakura's volume rose, indicating that she was far angrier than she looked "I experienced it firsthand, so I believe I can imagine," She crossed her arms, but didn't look away. In the end, it was Naruto who broke the contact and walked towards the edge, his back turned.

"Then that means you are an idiot," Naruto said to the waterfall, but it was pretty clear to whom he was talking. Sakura growled and sat down next to Lee. The teens were looking between the two members of team 7 in total confusion.

"Oi, if you two lovebirds are done, can you please fill us in?" Came Kiba's sarcastic voice and Sakura glared at him before sighing once more.

"What did the Hokage tell you?" She asked.

"Not much," Lee said with his hand on his chin in thought "Just that something happened during your mission and it's gotten Naruto-kun un-youthfully down".

"That's an understatement," Shikamaru said, looking at Naruto's back. He was trying to figure out this puzzle, though he knew he was missing some key pieces.

"Something did happen," Sakura said, gaining everyone's attention "Naruto is upset about it, but for the wrong reason. And I think it's about time you learn something important," As soon as she said this, Naruto turned around.

"Don't you dare tell them," Naruto snapped and everyone felt a chill run down their spines. His eyes had, for a split second, turned red and feral. Sakura didn't seem afraid; she only rubbed her eyes in frustration.

"They have a right to know," She finally said and removed her hand to reveal a face full of determination "It's about time you stopped carrying this load alone and opened up. The only question now is who's telling them; me or you?" Naruto's angry expression was replaced by a surprised one. He looked down and turned to face the waterfall again.

"Does any of you know the exact date of my birth?" That question only served to increase the original confusion. They looked at each other, but no one knew the answer "I was born 16 years ago in October 10th," Only Shikamaru out of everyone seemed to make the connection.

"What does you birthday have to do with anything?" Tenten asked, earning a hollow laugh from Naruto.

"Everything; what also happened that day?"

"The attack of the Kyuubi on the village," Shikamaru said and everyone looked at him in surprise "Does this S-Rank secret have to do anything with it?" Naruto smiled sadly.

"As smart as always you idiot," Naruto nodded "You all know about the Forth, right?"

"I don't think there's anyone in Konoha that doesn't know. He killed the Kyuubi and saved the village," Choji said, but Naruto shook his head.

"That's where you are wrong," He said and turned around "The Forth was not strong enough to kill the demon. Even if he was, the Kyuubi would have revived eventually. So he did the best thing he could; he sealed it," Everyone's eyes widened, but Shikamaru's narrowed soon after.

"Is… Is there anything strong enough to withhold such a demon," Hinata's eyes never left the ground as she spoke.

"Only one type of container would," Shikamaru said and he looked Naruto intently "Something that could hold it back… something alive," Naruto closed his eyes and turned around yet again.

"Wow, hold on a damn second!" Kiba shouted, startling Hinata, who stood next to him "You're implying someone from the village has that demon sealed inside of him?! That's messed up!"

"Not just anyone Kiba," Shikamaru didn't even look at him. His eyes were fixed on Naruto. Everything finally made sense "Someone with incredible stamina and almost infinite chakra".

"But that's…" Ino started but she didn't finish as everyone turned to face Naruto. He sighed heavily and turned around.

"Yes," He said miserably "I am the container of Kyuubi the Nine Tails. That's why you were told to stay away from me; that's why I was loathed and despised by the village. To them, I am not a person, but the demon that killed their families and destroyed their homes," His eyes refused to open and stare at the fearful and angry eyes of his, surely, former friends. He was expecting insults or fists or ninjutsu, steeling himself against them, but he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun," Hinata's tearful voice reached his ears just before her hands did. He opened his eyes wide in shock, looking at the blue hair of the girl that was hugging him tightly and crying on his chest. He looked up and was greeted by either shocked or sad eyes. The shock soon dissipated though and without a moment's hesitation, the girls all jumped and hugged him as well. If he wasn't so shocked, he might have been embarrassed.

"Dammit Naruto…" Kiba was scratching his neck with his head down, and for a first he wasn't loud "This sucks dude," He walked towards him and punched him lightly on the shoulder "Sorry for being a jackass during our school years".

"Naruto-kun, you are even more youthful than Gai-sensei," Lee moved his arm over his shoulder on a one-arm hug, a river running down his eyes. A hand patted him on the shoulder and he looked at Neji, staring down at him with soft eyes. He didn't speak a word; he didn't need to.

"You can have my chips Naruto," Choji extended his right hand, a bag of chips on it, while his left one was busy hiding the tears. Shino was just standing there, but he was relatively close.

"This is huge; no wonder it's an S-Rank secret," Shikamaru walked in front of Naruto and exchanged his fist "Is it dark enough for you Ino?" The looked at him saddly, still hugging Naruto's side "But I agree with Sakura on that one. Sixteen years is a long time to carry this burden on your own. You should have told us sooner idiot!"

"This is not how you're supposed to react," Naruto lowered his gaze and shut his eyes tightly to try and stop the coming tears "Why are you not afraid? I hold a demon inside me!" Shikamaru's fist came in contact with his stomach, but with no force at all.

"This is **exactly** how we're supposed to reach. Is that how you would have reacted if it was one of us in your position?"

"NEVER!" He snapped angrily before calming himself. Shikamaru was smiling, as if proving his point. Looking at the sad, yet supportive smiles of his friends, Naruto couldn't hold it anymore and let the tears flow freely.

"Told you so," Sakura walked and pulled everyone that wasn't already on it into a group hug. Half-hearted protest were sounded, but none made a move to break it. Naruto kept crying for a long time, accompanied for a time by the girls of the group, along with the ever sensitive Choji. The sun was close to setting by the time Naruto calmed down and was released by the hug (except from Hinata).

"We lost the whole day for this," Shikamaru looked at the clouds and sighed "I am hungry, let's go for some ramen; Naruto's treat".

"Oi, why is it my treat?" Said boy asked in protest, earning laugher from the rest "Troublesome," Everyone laughed harder and Naruto looked around with a huge smile on his face. The darkness that had filled his heart ever since his transformation was casted away by the sun he called 'friendship'. That was the moment he swore to protect the village and the people that surrounded him with everything he had. Even if that meant laying down his life in the process.

 **THE END**

Thanks for reading! Feel free to let a review and tell me what you think (good natured criticism is encouraged, flames will be ignored) and don't forget to PM me stories about all 11 of the Konoha 11 ;)


End file.
